vnewgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhys Kendrick
Rhys Owen Kendrick is a newsman who works for the San Francisco Chronicle and is a secret member fo the San Francisco Resistance. Early History Rhys Kendrick was born in San Francisco, the older of two children born to parents Lachlan and Delwen, who immigrated from Wales where his father was an virologist specializing in HIV research at Moffit Hospital and his mother, a school teacher who taught pre-school in their Russian Hill neighborhood. The Kendricks occupied an old two story Victorian house overlooking the Bay and had a normal middle class lifestyle where they welcomed Rhys' brother Nicholas when he was seven years old. The First Occupation Rhys was eleven when the Visitors came to Earth and like most children, he and his brother were enamored by the idea of aliens from another world. As the world was swept up in the euphoria of realizing they weren't alone in the universe, Lachlan expressed his eagerness to attend the Visitor symposiums intended to reveal cures for cancer, hoping that the advances would also aid in the research being undertaken to produce a cure for the deadly Aids virus. However, it soon became apparent that the Visitors never intended to share their technology and when a global plot was uncovered implicating scientists intending to steal Visitor technology by force, Lachlan was on the list of those implicated. Suspecting that there was a conspiracy, Lachlan advised his family to leave San Francisco while they could. As it was, Rhys and Nicholas were victimized at school by bullies because of their father's supposed guilt as a terrorist. With martial law declared, Delwen took her children and sought refuge with the resistance cell in San Francisco. While she didn't fight as such, she contributed nonetheless and for the next two years, Rhys and Nick grew up surrounded by Resistance fighters. Eventually the Visitors were driven off but the reality was, the Kendricks never learned what happened to Lachlan although his fate seemed painfully clear. Post War Although devastated by his loss, Delwan went on, raising her sons as best she could. Rhys would join the Marines when he turned eighteen, using the GI Bill to pay for his college education. It allowed Delwan to put Nicholas, who had aspirations to be a doctor, through college when the time came. Rhys served ten years in the Marines, at the same time, taking a communications degree, becoming interested in news journalism. Serving in Kuwait, Bosnia and Somalia, Rhys finished his ten year stint and began a career as a foreign correspondent, covering stories in the Afghanistan and later Iraq. Rhys was on route home when the Visitors attacked again. Managing to return to San Francisco, he saw no traces of his mother and brother. With the Visitors attempting to establish some kind of normal society again, the newspapers were allowed to operate even though everything printed is propaganda. Rhys took on a job as newsman in an effort to gain access to Visitor contact to learn what happened to his family. Its more than his stomach can take. Personality While Rhys has seen his fair share of combat during his time as a Marine and as a journalist in the field, he is not totally jaded. The Visitors return has reminded him that there are things worth fighting for and this has caused some of his cynicism to fade somewhat. While not an optimist about their chances of beating the Visitors this time round, Rhys is not prepared to lie down in defeat. He picks his battles carefully and knows when its time to withdraw. Vital Statistics Age:34 Height: 6 ft Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue Family *Lachlan – Father (deceased) *Delwen – Mother (missing) *Nicholas– Brother (missing) Distinguishing Marks: Tattoos on both arms. Place of Birth: San Francisco Professional Occupation: Newsman. Training/Education *Gateway High School, San Francisco *University of Maryland (through Marine Corps) Played by Scribe